NASA initiatives for space exploration include the development of programs such as the Lunar Precursor Robotics Program and Project Constellation programs. Aspects of these programs include lunar or extra-planetary base concepts and operations, including precursor missions to the Moon and Mars. To achieve these initiatives, significant support from communications systems, such as data networks, may be needed.
Among the NASA initiatives is a desire to integrate communication between all space assets (including spacecraft, robotics, equipment and space or land-based personnel) over a single wireless network. Conventionally, communication between space assets has occurred over a number of interconnected networks. The operation and management of these interconnected networks can incur significant complexity and cost. However, the integration of assets over a single wireless network may also be fraught with challenges. For example, because wireless signals travel at least partially through a space environment, these signals may be subject to signal (and packet) losses. In addition, space travel may place inherent criticalities and quality of service requirements on a communications network. Finally, many space assets are in motion at any one time, constantly changing the applicable communications environment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an end node and system architecture making it possible to integrate a variety of space assets together, while meeting multiple criticalities and quality of service constraints inherent in space travel and addressing a constantly changing communications environment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.